


Sleepy Mornings

by BecsX



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sleep, Still count as spoilers?, spoilers for 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecsX/pseuds/BecsX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur smiled lazily at the back of Merlin's head who was clearly still slumbering soundly. - Fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings

Arthur returned to consciousness slowly trying with everything he had to fall back into his contented sleep without fully waking. Though the sun had risen, Arthur was reluctant to leave the cocooned warmth of his bed.

He heard a soft sigh to his left, reminding him what he had offered the previous evening. Opening his eyes, eager now, he rolled his head towards the sigh and smiled lazily at the back of Merlin's head who was clearly still slumbering soundly if his steady breathing was anything to go by.

Merlin had looked dead on his feet whilst attending to Arthur the night before; according to Gaius, he had been having trouble sleeping since he ridden out to help Arthur fight the dragon (something Arthur still found to be utterly incredible) and Arthur found himself ordering Merlin into his bed.

"There's clearly no chance of you getting a decent night's sleep in that awful excuse of a bed" he said "and you obviously need all the advantages you can get in being a half decent servant, so stop looking like I've just proposed you off yourself and get in."

Merlin had nodded slowly, removed his shoes and climbed into Arthur's bed with no further protests. Several minutes later, when Arthur was sure Merlin was sleeping, a soft "Thank you Arthur" made his heart stutter.

Now, watching Merlin's head wishing desperately that he would turn so he could see his face, Arthur thought that it had been the best idea he'd had in a long time. He knew he would be late for training if he drifted back to sleep, but he wasn't willing to leave this moment yet. Arthur wanted this, he wanted to much more than this if he were honest with himself, and he wasn't about to force himself back into the master/servant relationship that he was finding harder and harder to keep up. 

Shuffling closer to Merlin he breathed deeply, closing his eyes with a smile Arthur let himself focus on Merlin's steady breathing, not noticing his hand had moved until it rested lightly on Merlin's back. The new pressure made Merlin snuffle and shift in his sleep. Arthur opened his eyes again, watching as Merlin flipped onto his back then continued to roll towards Arthur, snaking his now free arm over Arthur's chest, entwining their legs and settling down achingly slowly. Merlin nuzzled the Prince's neck unconsciously and pressed a sleepy kiss to the skin his lips met.

Training can wait, Arthur decided as he twisted his head to drop a kiss atop Merlin's head and closed his eyes once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, but just getting around to post it... hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
